Tubular systems include various valves for controlling fluid flow. A wide variety of mechanisms are employed to actuate these valves; electric motors, hydraulic systems, and longitudinal movements of complete tubular strings, are a few. Although, these various mechanisms function adequately, all have their advantages and disadvantages, which strongly influence the applications for which they are well suited. Operators of tubular systems are, therefore, always receptive to new valving devices and methods to add to their list of available tools.